lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Missy
Missy is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Doctor Who franchise.. Background Missy (short for The Mistress), previously known as The Master, is a Time Lady and like the Doctor, she’s from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. They were friends in their youth and both chose to ignore their people’s policy of non-intervention with other species, but unlike the Doctor, Missy chose to travel the universe causing chaos and revelling in wickedness on an epic scale. We first encountered Missy during a period in the Doctor’s life when he was stuck on Earth, without the use of a fully-functioning TARDIS. It was before she had regenerated into her current, female form and back then was known as the Master. Charismatic, witty and totally ruthless, he was attempting to form an alliance with the deadly Nestene Consciousness. The Doctor was able to persuade him of the plan’s folly and it was aborted at the very last moment, but the rogue Time Lord continued to plague the Doctor during his exile on Earth, tirelessly bidding for power with the Sea Devils and the dangerously powerful Daemon Azal; unleashing terror with his Keller Machine and even destroying Atlantis when one of his more insidious plots backfired. Why did the Master choose to execute his schemes on a planet where he knew the Doctor was waiting for him? The answer was possibly revealed years later when he claimed that his former friend was his ‘greatest stimulation’. When the Fourth Doctor encountered the Master on Gallifrey he had reached the end of his regeneration cycle and the once urbane and attractive figure had been involved in some kind of accident giving his form a monstrous appearance. His charm had been replaced by a seething malevolence and even the Doctor seemed less charitable to his old enemy, branding him the ‘quintessence of evil’, although he did admit that his mathematical skills were absolutely brilliant – almost up to his own standard, in fact! The Master later stole another body ("a new body, at last!") and didn’t waste time making bad use of it. His plan to gain dominion over the universe led to the destruction of Logopolis and only the Doctor was able to prevent this disaster triggering the end of the cosmos – but at a great cost… The Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Doctors battled this ‘version’ of the Master across the galaxies – from England, 1215, to the far away world known as ‘the planet of the Cheetah People’. The Master again stole a new body after escaping to San Francisco, 1999 (where he almost managed to use the TARDIS to destroy Earth) but the Doctor’s travels were apparently unhampered by his fellow Gallifreyan following the Time War between the Doctor’s people and the Daleks. That changed on the planet Malcassairo where the resurrected Master had been masquerading as the kindly genius, Professor Yana. Even he didn’t know he was the Master until a device looking like a fob watch was opened and his true personality was unleashed. "I… am… the Master!" he declared, making up for many lost years by quickly killing a faithful, old companion, stealing the TARDIS and leaving the Doctor to die at the hands (and fangs) of the Futurekind. Now it seemed that he and the Doctor were the only surviving Time Lords in the universe. When the Doctor next came face-to-face with the Master he’d regenerated and this latest version had ‘become’ Harold Saxon, Prime Minister of Great Britain. Urged on by the ‘sound of drums’ in his head he attempted universal domination by working with a race he called the ‘Toclafane’, named after monsters that featured in the fairy tales of Gallifrey. After that scheme was foiled he decided not to enslave humanity and instead tried to replace every living person with a version of himself, creating, as he called it, a ‘Master race’. Again, the Doctor was able to derail his vile enterprise and the Master was thwarted. Throughout all their encounters they usually showed a respect towards each other and on the occasions when they were forced to work as a team it was clear they made terrific allies. These two rogue Time Lords – so different but so very similar – facing the world on their terms with gusto and enormous talent, but forever ending up alone. It was perhaps summed up best in The Sound of Drums: "Don't you see," the Doctor told the Master, "all we've got is each other." The Master’s respect for humanity bordered on zero and the list of aliens he collaborated with reads like a who’s who of galactic villainy – the Daleks, Daemons, the Rani and the evil Axos are just four entries in his rogues’ gallery of comrades. When Missy allied herself with the Cybermen she planned to convert the dead of planet Earth, ‘upgrading’ the fallen into a vast army of silver soldiers. But unusually, she planned to give the Doctor this terrifying force, keen to see what he would do with such power. The Doctor shunned the opportunity, however, and Danny was able to lead the ‘new born’ Cybermen meaning Missy’s scheme was defeated. But Clara wanted revenge on the Time Lady and seemed willing to kill her. The Doctor prevented this, although before we discovered what he himself would do, a solitary Cyberman– a figure later revealed to be the Brigadier - appeared to destroy Missy. But the self confessed ‘Queen of Evil’ has a history of returning from the dead… Which she eventually does, revealed to have faked her demise using a teleporter powered by the energy of laser weapons. She contacts Clara when she believes the Doctor anticipates that he will die, having received his confession dial and the Doctor travels to Skaro with the pair to confront Davros. She helps save the Doctor from Davros' scheme, but fiendishly attempts to trick the Doctor into killing Clara, who at the time was trapped inside a Dalek casing as they escape the crumbling Dalek city. When the Doctor and Clara abandon Missy on Skaro, she encounters a room full of angry Daleks, but informs them that she has a clever plan. Later she is revealed to have survived the ordeal on Skaro, only to be captured by an unidentified species of humanoids who have sentenced her to death and the Doctor is responsible for carrying out the deed and she is then seemingly executed. But the Doctor had earlier sabotaged the execution machine and she is revealed to be alive but unconscious and she is locked up in a specially constructed vault, which is then housed beneath St.Luke's University where the Doctor and his companion/valet Nardole have kept guard for seventy years. The Doctor visits Missy in the vault to gain intelligence on an enemy she had defeated in the past. Her demeanour seems little changed and she has low regard for human life, but in the episode's coda, she sheds remorseful tears for all the millions of deaths she has caused. Missy's gradual reform is indicated in several more episodes., She returns the Doctor's TARDIS to Mars to rescue the Doctor and Bill, Later she has been released from her cage by the Doctor to run repairs on his TARDIS, which is isomorphically locked so that she cannot pilot it. The Doctor attempts to test Missy's reformation by sending Missy, Bill, and Nardole on a rescue mission aboard a spaceship experiencing time dilation near a black hole. However, they soon run into Missy's past incarnation aboard the ship, where the Master has initiated the genesis of new Cybermen. Trapped aboard the ship together, Missy finds her loyalties torn between her promise to the Doctor and the lure of her old self. After initially betraying the Doctor, she later chooses to stand alongside him against a Cyberman army, stabbing her past self and sending him back to his TARDIS to regenerate, concluding her life has led to her becoming the Doctor's ally. Enraged at the idea of ever becoming the Doctor's ally, the Master shoots Missy with his laser screwdriver, disabling her regeneration and seemingly killing her. Dimension Crisis The Dalek Extermination of Earth Missy makes three appearances in this level in 19th Century London where she makes use of her humorous line from the episode 'Dark Water' saying she is an android Mobile Intelligence Systems Interface before breaking into maniacal laughter not being able to keep up the charade any longer before she makes her way down the Underground and disappears. In the Black Archive she makes another use of one her lines this time from 'Death in Heaven' and she informs the player that she will kill them in a minute before she leaves the area and disappears yet again. Finally she makes her last appearance in "1st Century London outside a house that appears to be painted TARDIS blue though she doesn't say anything or move for that matter. World Doctor Who: Gallifrey Quests * Ice Worriers * Rusty the Friendly Dalek (given alongside Rusty the Friendly Dalek) * Missed Zygon Trivia *Michelle Gomez reprises her role in this game. *She, Madame Vastra and Eugene Kittridge are the only quest giving characters so far who give out at least three quests. *Missy makes three appearances in the Dalek Extermination of Earth level in 19th Century London and the Black Archive and finally in the Doctor Who World in 21st Century London, Mars and Skaro. *Her TARDIS appears in the Black Archive, taking the appearance of a grandfather clock (based on its appearance in the Fourth Doctor story The Deadly Assassin). *She was rumored to have been planned as a playable character in Year 3, which was cancelled. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:2015 Category:Aliens Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Main Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Lords